Binnacle of a Revolt
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Dedicado a Ade Mozart. "La sangre se te detiene justo en medio de la garganta al ver los cascos de la policía, mientras ellos están arriesgando su cuello y su trasero por una causa que consideraban injusta" Basado en la revuelta del 28 de agosto en la Universidad del Atlántico.


**Notas de las Autoras: **Este corto surgió, tras el terrible ataque entre alumnos de la Universidad del Atlántico y la policía de Barranquilla el día de ayer y ambas estuvimos en la Línea de Fuego con otros inocentes que solo vinieron a un día más de clase.

Solo el que haya estado en una protesta así, puede entender la mezcla de sentimientos que sentimos esa mañana que empezó horrible (Sess) y que esa tarde empeoró (Shade)

**Dedicatoria: **A Ade Mozart; tu corto del Holocausto Nazi se transformó en esto XD. Espero que te guste de todos modos.

Aquí pueden ver la noticia: noticias/politica/video-370836-disturbios-barranquilla-visita-de-alvaro-uribe

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no nos pertenece, sino a Yamaha, Criptón y otros.

* * *

**Binnacle of a Revolt **

**Created by Shade Shaw Phantom and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

El ambiente empezaba a verse confuso cuando ella bajó del autobús, ya que el conductor les ordenó que lo hicieran. Extrañada, caminó unos metros hasta una tienda de abarrotes y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a uniformados allí apostados como gárgolas; y al exigir entrar, se la negaron: "No se permite la entrada, señorita" le dijo uno de pelo plateado y ojos enrojecidos y cuya placa decía "Dell" y siempre armado con una de esas escopetas de Gran Theft Auto al hombro.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡Solo había venido a comprar una maldita botella de sake que Meiko-nee le había pedido! ¡Y negis y naranjas también! Y lo más importante: zanahorias y bananas, pues pensaba sorprender a su amado con un pastel casero hecho por ella misma.

—Peor todavía, señorita—repuso el oficial con un tono innecesariamente cortante—; Dios no quiera que eso sea una excusa para comprar no una, sino todo una caja de sake y dárselas a sus "amigos".

Gumi si sintió extrañamente insultada con esas palabras, pero por otro lado, no entendió que quiso decir con eso. Y como ese sujeto no parecía dispuesto a tan siquiera explicarle que estaba ocurriendo, se dedicó a mirar alrededor, mientras esperaba otro autobús que la llevara a otro supermercado:

La atmosfera se estaba poniendo pesada, para extrañez de ella; no había un solo vehículo civil a metros a la redonda, salvo los negros camiones de la policía, armados con esas largas boquillas negras que parecían más bien los cañones de un tanque. La gente trataba de apresurar el paso para alejarse lo más posible de la escena, algunos con niños en brazos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza; muchos casi corrían con expresión de pánico en sus caras, unos que otros con una sonrisa dilatada ante el exceso de adrenalina y emoción ante lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Allí cayó en la cuenta, y no porque era despistada, sino porque el propio miedo, que te bloqueaba y hasta ese momento no sabías que lo tenías: Se estaba formando una revuelta. Y tras fijarse unos metros más adelante, vió una sucesión de personas con los rostros tapados con sus propias camisetas a modo de turbante, recordándote por un momento esas imágenes de los rebeldes de Siria que últimamente salen todos los días en las noticias. Cada uno de ellos llevaba una suerte de arma improvisada en la mano, siempre mirando fijamente a los hombres de negro y casco blanco que tenían en frente, separados por una ancha y desolada Tierra de Nadie.

El silencio se hizo presente, tanto que hasta parecía que el ruido de las hojas se había detenido. Gumi lo sintió como si estuviese en cámara lenta, y unas milésimas de segundo después, justo antes de que uno de los encapuchados arrojara la primera piedra, recordó esto:

"Len estaba por esta zona, pues tenía que visitar a su prima Lenka quien estaba en el Hospital… ¡Dios mío, el último mensaje decía que estaba por aquí! ¡Y todas mi llamadas se van a buzón de voz! ¿Dónde está Len?"

El propio terror lo empezó a vivir la joven de pelo verde, tratando de mirar entre el océano de cabezas, alguna cabeza rubia de largo cabello recogido en una coleta; con la respiración obstruyéndole las costillas, solo tuvo unos segundos en tratar de buscarlo, pues…

"¡Corraaan!" oyó decir.

Y entre ella comenzó una verdadera estampida de personas que huían gritando a cualquier dirección. Volteó unos segundos hacías atrás para ver a los uniformados correr hacia ellos, golpeando sus garrotes contra sus escudos, produciendo un sonido seco que te taladraba los tímpanos. Los manifestantes seguían arrojando piedras y botellas mientras empezaban a retirarse. Allí, Gumi pudo por fin reaccionar: Salió corriendo hacia delante, sin saber a dónde ir para refugiarse de la lluvia de objetos que ya cobraba víctimas y no todas eran policías.

— ¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! —jadeaba ella zigzagueando entre personas que seguían allí paradas, observando— ¡Len, Len! ¡¿Dónde estás, Len?!—llamó aterrorizada a cualquier grupo de personas que corrían a su lado, esperanzada de que el rubio oyera su voz y apareciera… sin éxito.

— ¡Entren aquí! ¡Vamos! —oyó a una mujer de largo pelo rosado agitar la mano en su dirección. Gumi y un grupo de personas se lanzaron hacía la puerta, empujándose para poder entrar. La mujer cerró la puerta, envolviéndolos en una oscuridad sofocante.

—Bueno… Les recomiendo a todos que mejor no salgan hasta que se haya calmado todo—repuso la mujer, presentándose como Luka, respirando agitadamente—Miki, ¿puedes traer unas bebidas, por favor? —le pidió a una joven de pelo rosa oscuro—Debió ser atemorizante, ¿verdad?

Gumi aceptó la bebida y la bebió a tragos, a pesar de que era refresco de cola y no zumo de zanahoria; pero lo necesitaba para aliviar la quemazón que sentía en la garganta. Sin embargo, eso no atenuaba la espantosa preocupación ante de la suerte de Len. Dios, no quiso imaginarse a él con el cráneo partido por alguna piedra… ¡Agh, era demasiado horrible para imaginárselo! Trató de bloquearlo con pensamientos optimistas, aunque fueran muy leves.

A su alrededor, la gente cuchicheaba:

—Será mejor que te recuestes; ¿quieres que te traiga un té?—decía Luka amablemente a una joven que estaba claramente embarazada y muerta de miedo.

—Dicen que fue por la llegada del ex ministro a la cuidad, por eso la gente se alteró… (1) —dijo uno.

—No hombre, siempre esos desadaptados tienen una excusa para arrojar piedras a la policía: quieren desahogarse, ¿entiendes? Expresar su rabia y su inconformismo a todo: Para ellos, el mundo es una porquería— sentenció otro.

A Gumi le importaba una bendita zanahoria que había empezado la pelea: Las únicas cosas que le interesaban era salir viva y entera de allí y con Len a su lado. Ya que algunos habían subido por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para tener una mejor panorámica, Gumi los siguió, aferrada a la esperanza de ver desde arriba a Len.

Y cuando llegó al balcón para ver mejor, volvió a meter la cabeza: Uniformados rodeaban la casa de Luka, buscando a cualquiera que estuviera en la calle en ese momento para aprehenderlo, sin importarles un soberano carajo que fueran manifestantes o simples civiles. De hecho, Gumi vió como se llevaban casi a rastras a un par de chicos que no llevaban la cabeza enrollada o tan siquiera un arma, solo para demostrar que tenían arrestados y hacerse valer.

En las casas aledañas sonaban canciones de Metallica, Judas Priest, Linkin Park o de Sex Pistols entre otros, con temas de inconformismo que siempre los han caracterizado y que parecían llenar de fuerza a algunos manifestantes de seguir luchando, aunque la batalla se viera desde ya perdida. Gumi no pudo evitar sentir envidia de ellos: "Mírennos: La sangre se nos detiene justo en medio de la garganta al ver los cascos de la policía, y esos que están arriesgando su cuello y su trasero por una causa que ellos consideran justa. Realmente: Para hacer esto hay que desconocer el precio de su propia vida" pensó.

El calor de esa casa no la ayudaba a sentirse mejor de lo que sentía y su preocupación por Len. Sigilosamente, bajó las escaleras y se deslizó por la puerta principal, que constantemente se abría para observar lo que sucedía o para llamar adentro a sobrevivientes de la refriega o fugitivos de la policía. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Gumi salió afuera.

Al parecer algunas personas habían tomado la misma decisión, pues varias formaban una hilera como de hormigas, corriendo hacia la avenida siguiente, para tomar alguno de los buses que la policía dejaba pasar, todos vacios para recoger a los civiles. En el momento que había dado diez pasos, una bomba de gas lacrimógeno se oyó a la distancia, ensordeciendo a los que estaban allí, mezclados con los gritos de los manifestantes, cuyas camisas blancas estaban teñidas de rojo.

Blanco como queriendo declarar una paz que no llegaría por ahora, roja como el precio que debías pagar por haberte involucrado en este triste episodio como muchos otros en la Guerra Fría. Otra bomba estalló.

Gritando de miedo, Gumi corrió lo más que pudieron sus piernas, hasta tomar el primer autobús que pasaba por ahí, sin fijarse a que dirección iba. Se sentó en la ventanilla, con unas terribles ganas de llorar, de miedo por lo que acababa de vivir, de miedo por no tener idea de la suerte de su amado.

Con los dedos temblándole, sacó su celular, con la intención de llamar a Meiko-nee para hacerle saber lo que había pasado… cuando…

Vio que tenía 20 mensajes sin leer.

Gumi sintió que hasta el mismo corazón se le detenía, mientras oprimía el mensaje más reciente:

**From: Kagamine Len**

**To: Megpoid Gumi**

_¿Gumi, estás bien? ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?! Si te ocurriese algo, yo moriría. ¡Necesito saber si estás bien!_

**Sent to 3:30 PM**

Gumi sintió que el alma tocaba sus pies y se regresaba a su corazón, como si hubiera saltado al vacio con una cuerda de Bungee Jumping. Ahí sintió las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas hacía abajo. Si hubiera estado sola en ese momento en ese autobús, hubiera llorado histéricamente.

Aun con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, oprimió el botón de mensaje de voz para Len:

—Len… Soy Gumi. Estoy bien… Voy directo a casa. Te… te voy a preparar una tarta de bananas con crema que te va a encantar.

Cerró el teléfono y apoyó la cara a la ventana, donde se veía a lo lejos que la revuelta estaba a empezando a ser controlada. Cerró los ojos un momento. Los abrió al sentir su celular vibrar. Un mensaje de voz.

—Eso me encantaría, Gumi. Gracias al cielo… Me alegra que estés a salvo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note: **

**(1)** Basado en el caso real, que fue por la llegada del ex presidente Álvaro Uribe a La Universidad Libre, por lo tanto, fue el motivo de la revuelta en la Uniatlántico.


End file.
